


Young Wolf

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actors, Explicit Sex, Falling In Love, Fans, Loving Sex, M/M, Marriage, TV Series, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles is one of the stars of a tv show called "Young Wolf". Derek is a co-star of the show. The fans would like their characters to be romantically linked. And Stiles and Derek have feelings for each other off the set.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Young Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about the actors Stiles and Derek, and their characters of Dylan and Tyler on a tv show called "Young Wolf".  
> And about what should have happened on a real tv show.

Stiles Stilinski was eighteen years old, and just starting his career as an actor. He had done a couple of bit parts on tv, and was now being considered for a role on a new series that was casting parts. The series was called "Young Wolf". It was about a pack of teenage werewolves, an older alpha werewolf, and a teenage boy mage who was their emissary.  
He entered the tryout room at the studio where the series was going to be filmed.  
"Hi, I'm Stiles Stilinski", he said.  
"Hi, I'm Jett Dayton. I'm the producer of the show", Jett Dayton replied.  
They smiled and shook hands.  
"Have you read the script I sent you?", Jett asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "It's a very good script".  
"Thanks", Jett said. "Well let's get started with the screen test".  
The camera started rolling and Stiles read the lines of the lead role, a young werewolf named Taylor. He read and acted the role for several pages until Jett said, "Cut!".  
Jett looked at Stiles in amazement.  
"That was great!", he said.  
"Thank you", Stiles replied. "Could I ask you a question?"  
"Sure", Jett said. "What is it?"  
"Could I read for the role of Dylan as well?", Stiles asked.  
"Certainly", Jett replied.  
They started the camera again and Stiles read the role of Dylan, the second lead, a young mage. He read and acted the role for several pages until Jeff said "Cut!", again.  
"That was great as well", Jett said. "We'll look at the videos of your tests. And I'll get back to you with our decision within a few days".  
"Thank you, Mr. Dayton", Stiles replied.

Two days later Stiles got a phone call.  
"Stiles? This is Jett Dayton", Jett said. "The part of Taylor is yours if you want it".  
"Thank you, Mr. Dayton", Stiles replied. "That's wonderful. But what about the part of Dylan? I believe that I would prefer that part. It suits me".  
"It's still open", Jett said. "And if you would rather have that part, it's yours".  
"Thank you, Mr. Dayton", Stiles replied. "I would rather have the part of Dylan".

At the first rehearsal, Stiles met his fellow actors on the show.  
"Stiles", Jett said, "this Scott McCall. He plays Taylor Posner, the lead of our show, the Young Wolf. Scott, this is Stiles. He plays Dylan Brinson, our second lead, the young mage and emissary".  
They shook hands.  
"Hi, Scott", Stiles said.  
"Hi, Stiles", Scott replied.  
Both boys could tell that they liked each other and would become friends.  
Then Stiles met the other principal cast members: Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey, Jordan Parrish, Lydia Martin, Allison Argent, Malia Tate, John Stilling, Melissa McCrae, Chris Arden, Alan Deaton, and Theo Raeken.  
"Our other second lead is a bit late", Jett said. "Ah, here he is now".  
Stiles caught his breath as the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked into the rehearsal room.  
"Stiles, Jett said, "this is Derek Hale. He plays Tyler Holden, the older werewolf and alpha of the Holden Pack".  
Stiles and Derek shook hands.  
"Hi, Derek", Stiles said breathlessly.  
"Hi, Stiles", Derek replied, also breathlessly.  
They held hands for a long moment and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

The rehearsal went very well. On the next day they would start shooting the first episode.  
As the rehearsal ended and the actors were leaving the rehearsal room, Derek approached Stiles.  
"Hi, Stiles", he said. "Your performance was great".  
"Hi, Derek", Stiles replied. "Your performance was great as well".  
They smiled at each other.  
"Would you like to go somewhere for dinner?", Derek asked. "I know a good restaurant nearby".  
"Yeah", Stiles replied. "That sounds fine".

During dinner they talked and got to know each other. Stiles told Derek about growing up in Beacon Hills and wanting to be an actor. Derek told Stiles about his youth in Oregon and also wanting to be an actor. They talked and laughed and had a good time.  
After dinner, Derek drove Stiles back to his car.  
"I had a good time, Derek", Stiles said. "Thank you".  
"You're welcome", Derek replied. "I had a good time, too".  
They smiled.  
"How about dinner again tomorrow night?" Derek asked. "After we finish shooting".  
"That sounds great", Stiles replied. "It's a date!"  
They both blushed.  
"See you tomorrow", Derek said.  
"See you tomorrow", Stiles replied.  
They hugged each other and Stiles got into his car.  
Derek watched and smiled as Stiles drove away. 

The network liked the pilot of the show and bought it. They set up filming for the first season.  
The weeks of filming continued and Stiles and Derek became closer. They went to dinner together and spent time at each other's apartments watching tv. On their third date, they kissed each other. They were falling in love.  
And their characters on the show evolved as well. The first few episodes had them opposed to each other. But by the eighth episode they had become friends. The twelfth and final episode of the season was finished.  
The show premiered to great popularity and good ratings. And as the season progressed, it became obvious which characters were the most popular with the viewers.  
Stiles' character of Dylan, the young mage, and Derek's character of Tyler, the older alpha werewolf, quickly become the most popular characters on the show. They each received more fan mail than any of the other actors.  
And the fans perceive that the two characters are in love and call the couple Dyler. They write fanfiction online about them. The fans wanted the show to put the two characters together as lovers. And Stiles and Derek agreed with the fans. But the producer, Jett, ignored the fans and  
made no move to actually link the two characters romantically. 

Stiles and Derek were deeply in love. Halfway through the first season, they went on a date and had dinner together at an exclusive restaurant in Hollywood. After dinner the paparazzi were waiting for them out on the sidewalk.  
"Stiles and Derek", they yelled as they took their photos, "are you guys dating?"  
Stiles and Derek hurried away in Derek's car.  
"I don't mind them knowing about us", Derek said, "but I don't want to answer questions from paparazzi on the street".  
"Neither do I", Stiles replied. "We can issue a press statement when we're ready".  
They got to Derek's apartment building, parked, and locked the car. Then they took the elevator up to the twentieth floor and entered Derek's apartment. They shut and locked the door, then kissed passionately.  
"I'm ready, baby", Stiles said.  
"So am I, my love", Derek replied.  
The walked to the bedroom hand in hand. Then they removed their clothes. For the first time they stood naked together. They looked at each other in awe.  
"Beautiful", Derek said.  
"Gorgeous", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again. Then they fell upon the bed together.  
They licked and kissed each other's little hard nipples. Then they licked and sucked each other's long, thick, hard cocks until they were red and throbbing. Then they kissed again.  
"I want you to fuck me first, baby", Stiles said. "Then I want to fuck you".  
"Yes, my love", Derek replied. "That sounds wonderful".  
Derek lubed Stiles little pink hole. Then he lubed his own long hard cock. Stiles laid on his back and put his feet over Derek's shoulders. Then Derek pushed his long, thick, hard cock inch by inch into Stiles hot tight little hole. He bottomed out and they both moaned with the overwhelming sensation. Derek began to fuck Stiles with long, slow strokes.  
"Faster, baby! Faster!", Stiles moaned.  
Derek speeded up his thrusts and fucked Stiles fast and hard. He rubbed against Stiles prostate over and over. Both of them felt the heat of their orgasms in the pit of their stomachs.  
"Derek!", Stiles shouted as he came, shooting streams of thick hot come all over his chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's pounding cock.  
"Stiles!", Derek exclaimed as he came, shooting fountains of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
Derek pulled out of Stiles and they lay panting next to each other. Then they hugged, kissed tenderly, and murmured words of love to each other.  
They rested for a while and enjoyed the afterglow. Then they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.  
"I'm ready, my love" Derek said. "I want you to fuck me. And I'd like to ride you".  
"Yes, baby", Stiles replied. "That sounds great to me".  
Stiles sat up with his back against the headboard. Derek sat on Stiles' lap facing him. Stiles lubed Derek's little red hole. Then he lubed his own long hard cock. Derek raised himself up and placed the tip of Stiles' hard cock against his little hole. Then he sat down on Stiles long, thick, hard cock, inserting it inch by inch into his hot tight little hole. Stiles bottomed out and they both moaned in ecstasy. Derek began to ride Stiles slowly.  
"I need to speed up", he panted.  
He rode Stiles faster and harder. He rubbed Stiles' big hard cock against his prostate over and over. Again they both felt the heat of their orgasms in their the pit of their stomachs.  
"Stiles!", Derek shouted as he came, shooting ropes of thick hot come on his and Stiles' chests and stomachs.  
"Derek!", Stiles exclaimed as he came, shooting rivers of thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
Derek pulled off of Stiles and they laid beside each other. Again they hugged, kissed tenderly, and murmured words of love to each other. They gently caressed each other's bodies and enjoyed the afterglow.  
They pulled up the covers and snuggled together.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close all night.

At the end of the first season, Stiles and Derek revealed to the public what they had already surmised, that Stiles and Derek were dating and were a couple in real life. The producer of the show, Jett Dayton, was ok with that. But he still didn't want to make them a romantic couple on the show.  
Jett actually teased the fans with the idea during the second season. But he made no move to actually link the two characters romantically.

At the end of the second season, Stiles and Derek went on vacation together to Hawaii. They enjoyed the beautiful scenery, the mountains and the beaches. They went swimming and visited the historic places there. And everywhere they went they were recognized by fans of the show.  
The first night that they were there they sat on the lanai of their beachfront hotel room. Derek looked at Stiles and smiled.  
"Darling", He said, "I want to ask you something".  
"What is it, sweetheart?", Stiles replied.  
Derek got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal two gold rings surrounded with small diamonds.  
"Stiles, love of my life", he asked, "Will you marry me? I will be honored if you would."  
"Yes, Derek, love of my life", Stiles replied. "I will marry you. And I'm the one that will be honored".  
They slipped each other's rings on their fingers. Then they stood and kissed tenderly with the moonlight softly caressing them and the sound of the waves on the beach singing soothingly to them.

When they returned home they announced to the press that they were engaged. The fans were thrilled. The fan mail that they got was triple what they had gotten before. And Jett was happy as well.  
"It's good publicity for the show", he said.  
But he still refused to romantically link their characters on the show, even though the fans wanted it more than ever. He continued to tease the idea, and the fans were getting frustrated about it.

After the end of the third season, Stiles and Derek got married. They returned to Hawaii and got married on the beach, with their friends and families attending.

All through the fourth season, the fans still wanted the Dyler romantic storyline to become part of the show, but Jett wouldn't consider it. The two characters became close friends on the show, and Jett still teased the viewers with the possibility, but he wouldn't budge.  
Stiles and Derek agreed with the fans.

At the end of fourth season, Stiles and Derek confronted Jett.  
"It's this way, Jett", Stiles said. "Derek and I both want our characters on the show to be a romantic couple. A friends to lovers storyline".  
"We think that it would enhance the storyline and boost the ratings", Derek added. "And the fans want it".  
"I'm just not sure about that, guys", Jett replied. "I don't want to take a chance on it".  
Stiles looked at Jett and shook his head in frustration.  
"We hoped that we wouldn't have to say this, Jett", he said. "But we're prepared to leave the show if you don't do it. We'd rather not, but we will".  
"And if we leave, what will happen to the show?", Derek added. "We're the most popular characters on the show, we get more fan mail than anyone else, and the ratings are high".  
Jett thought for a moment.  
"I can see that you guys are serious about this", he said. "And I can't afford to lose you. You are the most popular characters on the show. And you have become the actual stars of the show. So I will agree with you. Next season you will be a romantic couple on Young Wolf".

The fifth season arrived with a promotion for the fans.  
"See what happens this season with Dylan and Tyler!" was broadcast during the weeks before the premiere of the season. The fans were on the edge of their seats. Could it be what they hoped it was?  
The season premiere finally arrived and the fans were glued to their tv screens.  
And finally it happened.  
The characters of Dylan the mage and Tyler the alpha werewolf fell in love on the show. And kissed for the first time.  
The fans were ecstatic.  
And the ratings went through the roof.

The sixth season was going to be the last season. Jett had other tv projects that he was working on. And the actors all had other tv and movie projects as well.  
Stiles and Derek had several movie offers in the works.  
So the sixth season finished all of the story lines. And the last episode of the show promised to be the best one.  
The marriage of Dylan and Tyler.  
When the fans saw the promotion of the show, they were wild with happiness.  
The episode where Dylan and Tyler got married was the highest rated episode of the entire series. 

Stiles and Derek become the most successful actors in Hollywood. They both star in lots of movies. And their private life is completely successful. They are together and deeply in love for the rest of their long lives together.  
"I love you, big wolf", Stiles says.  
"I love you, little mage", Derek replies.  
Then they make love, kiss, whisper endearments to each other, and fall asleep, holding each other close all night long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
